Confessions, Confusions and Confinement
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: What if Beyond had told L his deepest, darkest secret. Just how would this have changed the tide of events if Beyond had told L what he knew. What is in store for Light when L finds out he is Kira. What does the future hold for them? Eventual BBxLight
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Beyond Birthday x Light Yagami

Written for VirtualDraconium's birthday. I hope the expansion of this one-shot into a short story will make up for the appalling delay in delivery!

So Happy Birthday my friend! I hope you enjoy this story about a pairing the fandom is shockingly lacking in.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter one

"He has requested a meeting," Watari said quietly as he approached the silent figure before him.

"I do not do such things," L replied, his gaze fixed on the screens before him, "particularly not now."

"He said it was about Kira," Watari added, for once pressing his case with his young master, "He said he would explain how he knew their names and how Kira operated; if you would just visit him."

"He said what?" L gasped, his startled black eyes staring up at Watari in a rare show of emotion.

"I assume this curiosity means you have changed your mind?" Watari asked.

"Yes," L said nodding, already beginning to rise to his feet, "As usual he is very adept at gaining my attention."

"What should I tell the Investigation Team and Light Yagami when they arrive?"

"The truth," L said, suddenly smiling although his tone was rather derogatory, "that the great detective L is following a lead."

…

"Hello Beyond," L muttered as the orange suited man walked, well shambled in, the handcuffs clinking softly in the silence of the room. L nearly smiled, _nearly_, as the man stared at him in relief before his gaze focused above L's head for a moment. It always unnerved L when Beyond did that.

"You came," Beyond whispered, his voice dry and crackly from underuse, "You actually came in person."

"You promised me information relevant to a case," L replied, "Such an action intrigued me. Now sit down… Please."

"I'm surprised you didn't want me handcuffed to the chair before you arrived," Beyond commented as he sank into the chair, gratefully drinking the small glass of water before him. Aside from the clothes the two were wearing they were startlingly similar and sat in the same unusual position.

"It would gain you nothing to attack me. I know you do not perform 'pointless' actions, so I knew you wouldn't."

"Tch," Beyond sighed, "What if I had given up trying to gain anything from my actions."

"Beyond," L said sharply, his tone calm but forceful; it dawned on Beyond that L was actually using his real name. It was the first time he had ever been referred to as such by the great detective, he couldn't suppress his surprise from showing. "Beyond, stop trying to argue with me, it is rather infantile. Quite churlish even as I have honoured your request."

"You can't break the habits of a lifetime," Beyond replied half-heartedly, his gaze fixed on L.

"That may be so, but they can be controlled. Now tell me why you have asked for me. Unlike you I do not have copious free time."

"Do you have any pictures of your main suspects available," Beyond said, deciding to just ask for what he wanted.

"Beyond," L said in warning, his eyes darkening.

"I have shinigami eyes," Beyond sighed, staring straight at L, "I can see everyone's real name and the day they will die."

For a moment all was silent as L's mind raced back to the diary sent by the second Kira; and the day Beyond had unnerved him so horribly by addressing him by name. A name he had thought only he and Watari had known.

"I see," L replied, "so that is the information the eyes provide."

Beyond blinked, it was evident to L then that Beyond had expected to need to explain further to L what he was detailing. It seemed L knew more than Beyond had imagined.

"Now why do you want pictures of my suspects?" L asked.

"Not everyone has the number indicating their death visible," B said slowly, "whoever that is, is Kira."

L was becoming infuriated with Beyond. It was taking far too much time and he was being given nothing but grief.

"Start explaining properly," L said quietly, "I do _not_ have time for half-truths and pathetic explanations."

For a second it seemed Beyond was going to start arguing with L again, then with a sigh he subsided back. To L's surprise then Beyond slumped in defeat and his feet fell to the floor.

"When I was pla-" Beyond paused, "When I was living in America I saw the first person who didn't have a date floating above their head proclaiming their death. He captured my interest almost more than anything has ever done in my life, as I am sure you can imagine. I followed him and found out all I could about him; I quickly found out just _why_ he had no number. It was because of something he had."

"The murder weapon you are looking for is a notebook of some kind. Whenever the owner writes the name of a person down that person dies of a heart attack. I know just how sinister that sort of weapon is, as people were dying before their time was up shall we say," Beyond paused and laughed slightly, he grimaced slightly as he realised L was staring at him with a cold gaze. It was evident his humour had not been appreciated, he continued onwards,

"The notebook forces people to die well before their time, and can do so from afar. From what I have heard on the news, well what news we get here, this sounds exactly like the criminal Kira that you are chasing."

"So the loss of this number indicates ownership of the notebook," L commented, he looked thoughtful, "If you are lying in anyway I will-"

"You know I am not," Beyond interjected, "even if the knowledge seems unbelievable you know I am not lying."

L sighed, he knew that to be true. Beyond may be many things, but he had never lied to L. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a very slim mobile; he made a call. A couple minutes later Watari arrived carrying a small stack of photos. L was grateful Watari had understood the situation so well that he had brought over five hundred photos, the greater the number the more he would believe Beyond when he picked out Light Yagami.

Beyond flicked rapidly through the photos, so rapidly in fact that he must have had barely enough time to even register the face below before moving on to the next one. A third of the way through the formidable stack Beyond came to an abrupt halt; he flicked the photo over to L. L believed Beyond's story completely then, he had indeed picked out Light Yagami.

"This Yagami Light is kira. He has no date of death that I can see," Beyond said smiling, "He was your chief suspect wasn't he?"

"Yes," L replied, he could see no harm in admitting this to Beyond now, "Could you tell me the names of everyone else please."

Beyond gave a dejected sigh and turned back to the stack. He flicked through each one and in a bored tone told L each and every name.

"Satisfied?" Beyond asked as he finished.

"Quite," L said, "though it does surprise me that you would be wiling to work with me or provide me with information."

"I am the only one allowed to surpass you," Beyond replied, then he laughed a genuine and true laugh, "well at least to try. This kira, the _Yagami Light_, is a cheat and a coward. Using a method to remove people that even I disapprove of."

L sat in silence. The detective knew full well that Beyond never told the whole truth to begin with.

"I… I also didn't want you to die. I have had a lot of time to think in here," Beyond muttered, his legs finally shifting back onto the chair, his arms hugging them close to him, "It's pathetically stupid, but I wish things could return to how they were at Wammy's."

"It's much too late for that now," L sighed, "You have a criminal record, and more than that you are a murderer."

"Only technically, "Beyond said, "I only picked people who were already destined to die at those moments. I never cut their life short."

"What if your decision to want to surpass me, you desire to 'knock me off my pedestal'," L said slowly, "what if your plan itself caused their day of death to change?"

Beyond's eyes widened in horror for a second at L's words before he buried his head against his knees. It was fairly evident this had not occurred to Beyond despite his intelligence. The loss of his usual domineering persona showed this quite clearly.

L realised with some surprise that Beyond must have been using this one fact as his only mainstay. If there was one thing Wammy's drilled into its residents, it was that law and justice were paramount and the pillars of society; A and B had been the ones this had been done with the most.

L studied Beyond critically as the man cried silent tears; he knew Beyond had been great friends with A. To know that Beyond had become friends with A even though they would have only a short time together was quite surprising; particularly in the heated atmosphere Wammy's once had. The fact that A had committed suicide must have hit Beyond quite hard, perhaps Beyond had hoped to save A from his fate somehow; and to know he never could have must have been terrible.

L realised then just how momentous it was that his first two heirs had become friends despite the rivalry. They had liked each other and ignored the competitive atmosphere around them. Of course L also knew that on Beyond's part that may have been partially stirred by knowing A would never be truly serious competition; he was going to die after all; but that didn't seem to be the only reason.

He made an impulsive decision.

With silent movements L rose and moved closer to Beyond. He leant against the table his back hunched and debated whether to go through with this. He reached forward and with a long finger tilted Beyond's face upwards. Even through the sadness the annoyance at L's actions was still visible, it appeared Beyond wasn't entirely overcome, but then L never expected him to be. This close L could see the tracery of white burn scars that littered his skin; he had healed, but he had not healed completely.

L sighed once more.

"Come with me," L whispered, deciding to follow his original thought, "Come live with me. As my friend perhaps, but not as my heir. Know that _that_ path is closed to you. If you come with me you can never attempt to surpass me."

Beyond stared up at L in shock.

"Seriously?" Beyond said, "you would wish for my company after all I have done? After all I have done to you?"

"I believe in redemption Beyond," L said quietly, "without the ability to change and learn from one's actions a person is nothing more than an oblivious child moving through the world with their eyes closed. To make a mistake once is allowed, everyone makes mistakes, but do not err again Beyond. Your first mistake was too big to allow for third chances."

"I am stunned you would give me a second," Beyond muttered.

"That is why you could never surpass me," L replied, "now come with me."

A still stunned Beyond followed L from the room. Beyond realised with some surprise that here perhaps was the one person he could ever submit to. If it was L perhaps he could live with the orders.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Another chapter for you my dear friend. I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Two

Light strode confidently down the street, he noted subconsciously that it seemed abnormally quieter than usual. That didn't matter though, there was always the occasional lull in traffic even in the busiest of cities.

He was smiling happily, apart from Misa everything was going so well. He was even working directly with L; this way it was only a matter of time until he found out the detective's name and was finally rid of him. After that he could finally continue on with his master plan and rid the world of evil, he would bring peace to the world.

His smile faded as almost out of nowhere the object of his ire appeared before him. The hunched form of the detective slinking out of a side street to stand before him, his cool gaze fixed on Light.

"Yagami Light," L said calmly, his voice far louder than Light had ever heard it before, "I am placing you under arrest for the atrocities you have committed as Kira."

Light stared at L in shock, he had come all this way to accuse him again? He glared at L, his distaste for the detective showing in his face. Then he realised L had just decided to arrest him, he really needed to get out of this situation right now.

"I am not Kira," Light began, his tone full of heated indignance as he glared at L, "Stop sa-"

Light grunted in shock as first a gag was forced into his mouth from behind him, before a black bag was forced over his head, blocking his vision. Instinctively he kicked out and tried to free himself from the sudden hold he was in, his hands reaching out to attack the people assailing him.

His breath was knocked out of him in a painful rush as he was wrestled to the ground with a thump. He struggled in vain as handcuffs were applied to his wrists and his feet were bound together, his needy gasps for air were loud in his ears as his chest burned. Fear coursed through him, he had not had time to enact a plan he was helpless.

Light forced himself to continue fighting against the horrific situation that had befallen him; there was no way he was going down without a fight. Inside the dark confines of the bag his eyes widened with horror as the sudden prick of a needle penetrating his skin registered in his panicked mind. A second later there was the burning rush of an unknown chemical entering his body; he struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was useless.

His eyes closed and he fell into the deeper darkness of unconsciousness, his body finally going limp. The final sound he heard was Ryuk's laughter as the shinigami watched the proceedings.

A moment later Light's unconscious body was bundled into the back of a van and there was no sign that Light had ever walked down that street. He was whisked off into the encroaching night to whatever fate L and Beyond had planned for him.

…

"What are you going to tell his family?" Beyond asked quietly, his gaze fixed on the sleeping figure of Light in the monitor in front of him. "It's not as if my evidence will be admissible in court."

"I am not going to tell them anything," L replied absently. His mind was already occupied with another case, aside from Misa the Kira case could be considered closed.

Beyond was shocked by L's reply, it wasn't what he had come to expect from the detective. When he thought it over though the reasoning was sound, but then had he expected anything less? From what he had learned of Light's family, from the information L had told him, they would collapse completely and be destroyed by the knowledge that Light was Kira.

To them he was the perfect child; it would be condemning them to a life of needless guilt and recrimination to tell them. To think that Light had merely gone missing would be the compassionate way. No matter how much grief and sorrow they would feel through his loss, it was nothing to what would happen to them if everything was disclosed to them. L was right, they couldn't be informed.

Then of course there was the second Kira to take into account. She had the eyes after all, that much was certain; both he and L were grateful that L had yet to have made her acquaintance. It was only after capturing Light had they found her name and picture in his phone; Beyond had reassured L that she was indeed the second Kira. If Light had gone missing, and L was just as puzzled as she was, then she would have no reason to suspect L.

Beyond gave a small sigh as he found a third reason for L's strange actions; L's redemption policy. Light was Japanese, and murderers in Japan faced the death penalty; telling Light's family would mean Soichiro ensuring Light went through the justice system, no matter how grievous and hurtful that would be to him personally. Being dead would not give Light much chance at redemption.

Of course that still left one other problem.

"What do you plan to _do_ with him?" Beyond asked puzzled, it was all very well offering him redemption, but now they had to look after him.

"I am giving him to you Beyond," L replied, glancing up briefly from his work, "It's because of you he is here. I am far too busy with my cases to have time to babysit him. You seem to have found a better moral centre perhaps you could teach such things to him."

"I doubt you will like my strict forms of teaching," Beyond mused, "I don't leave much room for disagreement."

"I don't think Light would much like that either," L replied, "Treat him as you will, but I do _not_ want him abused. Remember I will be watching you both very closely no matter how busy I am."

L paused as a thought seemed to strike him, then his fingers moved with some speed over his keyboard. Swiftly he moved through the task of removing all trace of Light Yagami from the world. When he was finished nothing would remain, not even a bank account reference or even his birth certificate; the hard copy could easily be found and destroyed later.

In the eyes of the world Light Yagami would become a non-person; if he ever tried to escape he would not get far. Without L or Beyond for support he would be able to do nothing.

It was a more effective cage than if Light had been chained to a wall.

…

"Wake-up little-Kira," Beyond said, his voice almost kind. He raised his hand and ran it down Light's cheek, smiling as in his drowsy state Light leaned into the touch before hurriedly pulling away.

Light's eyes flew open as his brain kicked into gear. The teenage boy stared at Beyond in undisguised horror and not a little fear, attempting to move away further from the hand that had touched him; scooting up the bed until he was sat up. A difficult feat considering he was still cuffed.

"How are we feeling little-Kira?" Beyond asked smiling, he wondered how long he would have to wait until he got the reaction he desired.

"Is this some sick joke L?" Light asked, "I am not Kira!"

Light started back as the figure in front of him laughed, a cold and sinister laugh that chilled him to his very bones. It was a very effective way of proving that whoever was stood before him it was not L.

"I am not L little-Kira," Beyond explained, "and if you want to do well over the next few decades I suggest you listen to what I say and don't disobey me."

"I am not Kira," Light growled, "stop messi-"

Light's words were cut short as Beyond suddenly raised a hand and slapped him across the face. Light gave a shocked cry and nearly toppled off the bed, it was almost certain he would have done had not Beyond caught him.

"Every time you lie to me the result will be the same," Beyond whispered into Light's ear, "Repeat the lie and the punishment gets worse. Tell the truth though and you get no punishment at all. Please remember your position and act reasonably."

"I am not Kira!" Light growled, struggling in Beyond's grip, "you can't do this to me!"

"You just lied to me again," Beyond sighed, he sounded annoyed, a second later Light gave another startled yelp as Beyond slapped him once more but this time let him plummet to the floor. The fall was painful for his already bruised ribs. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he desperately wanted to fight back. He forced himself up; he would not lie there passively on the floor.

"Shall I tell you just how I know you are Kira, Yagami Light?" Beyond asked, kneeling down in front of Light and staring at him dispassionately, "You have no numbers floating above your head telling me when you are going to die. I am sure you know all about shinigami eyes so I won't have to explain further. I found you in almost the same way Misa-Misa did. Do not think you can escape either, between L and I you have no hope of getting out and if you ever managed it you would have nothing. As far as the world is concerned Light Yagami never existed."

At Beyond's words Light knew he was done for, if this man truly had shinigami eyes and his explanation certainly proved it, then it would merely be painful to lie again. He had lost and it bit at him painfully; had he truly been erased from the outside world? Just where was he? His captors voice broke through his despairing reverie.

"So Light," Beyond said softly, "Are you Kira?"

Light paused for the briefest of moments, his mind whirling as he sought for a way out of this, but with all he had been told, and Beyond's unnerving gaze, he could not. He forced himself to nod slightly.

"What was that?" Beyond smirked, "if you are going to answer, answer out loud. Are you Kira?"

"Yes," Light whispered, his gaze flitting to stare down at the tile of the room.

"Louder," Beyond ordered, "I want to ensure you will never forget the moment when you learnt to tell the truth."

"Yes," Light said, he wondered why he felt so very upset.

"Say the _words_," Beyond replied, his gaze fixed on Light as his thumb perched at the edge of his mouth. It was a pose all too familiar to Light.

"I am Kira," Light said, his voice almost a low moan. The sudden despair that ran through him as he truly admitted it felt worse than a knife.

"Was it fun using the death note?" Beyond asked, he looked disgusted with Light, "Did you enjoy the power trip it gave you? Did you feel like God?"

"What sort of fucking que-" Light began as his control snapped absolute anger burning momentarily in his eyes, but he could never finish the question as he was slapped twice around the face. The final blow so hard that he was knocked sprawling against the tiles he had only so recently pushed himself up from. Light felt blood trickle from his nose and both his cheeks now burned painfully.

"Be grateful I didn't do worse to you for being so disrespectful," Beyond said calmly, standing over Light, "I would suggest _never_ swearing in my presence ever again. I do not take kindly to even the weakest insult."

"I don't take kindly to being hit," Light replied, glaring up Beyond; the words escaping his mouth before he realised just what they might cause him. He was a fast learner, it didn't take many demonstrations for him to understand just what was going on. He flinched from the blow that never came, his eyes closing momentarily from sudden fear. His eyes opened, glancing up at Beyond, extremely startled as he was patted softly on the head.

"I won't punish you if you show remorse like that," Beyond said kindly, "it's enough for me to see you are learning. It means there is hope for you yet."

"Who… Who are you?" Light asked, daring to ask a question, but not to rise from his sprawling position, he felt relieved when his captor smiled.

"I'm another letter," Beyond replied, "you can call me B. I won't punish you for asking questions, as long as you remember you manners, and your place."

"Why am I here and not a police cell?" Light asked, he wondered vaguely if his father had been informed about him being Kira. That possibility felt worse than knowing he was trapped.

"You are here because L decided otherwise," Beyond replied, "and as he is the defender of justice I think that makes his word law."

…

A few rooms away L rolled his eyes at Beyond's comment. He wondered if he truly liked this new 'obedient towards him' side of Beyond. Somehow he felt he would be more of a handful now than he had been before. At least he knew his life was never going to be boring anyway.

…

"Anything else you want to know my pet Kira?" Beyond asked.

"What did you just call me?" Light growled as Beyond laughed.

"L took you away from the justice system so he owns you," Beyond said, picking his words to be intentionally ostentatious, "and as L gave you to me, that makes me your lord and master, so you are my pet if I want you to be such."

Light stared at Beyond in undisguised horror. He would have argued and fought back, but it was dawning on him that there truly was going to be no way out of this, somehow he had been resoundingly beaten and now he had to find a way to survive in this new environment. The only quick way out would be if Ryuk killed him, and he didn't like that option at all. It seemed his only way out would be to submit, at least for now.

"Remember this Light Yagami," Beyond said forcefully, "if you try to escape I will find you, I am very good at finding people; and when I do find you, you will pay."

As Beyond spoke he crouched down next to Light and ran his thumb along the skin underneath Light's eye. When Light's eyes widened in sudden fear it was evident Beyond had successfully put his point across, the teenager knew just _how_ he would pay. Beyond wasn't about to tell him that it was just a threat, not a promise.

"However if you obey me," Beyond added, "you can have a relatively pleasant life. As nice a one as anyone can have in captivity anyway."

Light's breathing which had already been erratic from the shocks he had already received upon waking became even more unsteady. From his panicked expression Beyond guessed Light must be hyperventilating. The problem worsened as panic threatened to overwhelm Light.

"For someone so strong and intelligent," Beyond grimaced, "you sure do break easily. I don't suppose anyone has told you _no_ before."

With a sigh Beyond pulled Light up before leaning closer and kissing Light. His hands held the teenager in place as he forcefully plundered his mouth, albeit it briefly. He pulled back smirking at Light as he released him and he fell back to the floor. Light glowered up at Beyond as he took a deep shuddering breath, vicious insults swarming in his mind.

"Don't even think about insulting me," Beyond chided as Light made to speak, "you were hyperventilating and a shock tactic works best. Kissing you was the fastest method."

"Plus you just wanted to torture him that little bit more didn't you," L murmured; Beyond and Light's heads turned in his direction. "Come on B it's time to go."

"You can't just leave me here," Light called after them, "This isn't justice! You have kidnapped me!"

Light gulped as L suddenly turned to face him, his expression was dark; Light realised this was the first time he had ever seen L angry and now he wished he never had.

"Justice Light-kun?" L whispered, his voice was nearly shaking with anger, "you speak of justice? Of what kind, mine or _yours_? If we were to follow yours, you would already be dead. I would have had you shot dead where you stood in the street. So do not speak of justice to protect yourself with when you have been found out for the murderer you are. You are a hypocrite."

L turned and stalked out of the room, a laughing Beyond following in his wake.

"We will be back, never fear," Beyond called, "we are just going to rescue your death note from your house, on the pretext of helping look for you of course."

Beyond's laughter rang in Light's ears as they left. Somehow L's words had felt worse than any blows Light had been dealt by Beyond.

A few minutes later he shook his head at his own frailty and, gritting his teeth against the pain, began to try and work his way out of the handcuffs. He needed to get free, once he was free he could escape and be free of L and B's clutches.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

"Thank you for coming," Soichiro said forlornly, as he let L and his strange companion into the house.

"Of course Yagami-san," L replied, "Light is my first friend, so naturally I am rather concerned about his sudden disappearance. To look for any clues as to his disappearance is only logical."

"So you are going to find him?" Soichiro asked hopefully, he sounded incredibly relieved by L's words, even if his face still looked gaunt with worry.

"I will _attempt_ to do so," L replied, "Light-kun is certainly resourceful enough to hide from even me if he so wished."

"Please tell me you are not going to accuse him of being Kira, not now," Soichiro replied, his voice was almost beseeching as he led L and his guest up to Light's room.

"No I am not," L replied, "Kira would not allow himself to be captured or, as I suspect is the case, run away. You can rest easy in that at least Yagami-san. Though I fear I may have been one of the causes of Light's sudden disappearance, if he had been feeling out of place, my constant accusations would have done nothing to help him."

"You were only doing what you thought was necessary," Soichiro whispered, gazing forlornly around his sons room, "I am sure he would have understood that, which is why this is all the more worrying."

"I will do my best to find him Yagami-san," L said forcefully.

"Thank you," Soichiro replied as he left the room, "from you that means more than you can imagine."

With a sudden look of distaste Beyond removed the long coat and hat that had obscured him from Soichiro Yagami just enough that he wouldn't wonder why he looked like L. That was one conversation that would be quite difficult to do as neither he nor the detective knew why they looked alike. It was one of those freak events that neither of them liked because of their lack of explanation.

"It must be in here somewhere," L said quietly, turning in a small circle to view the room, "Look for it, but be very careful; Light is just the sort of person to set booby traps. He has set them in other places before; we ensured he knew we were watching him last time. I don't want him to ever know the point of the exercise was merely to put him on edge."

Beyond began searching through the room, a smile gracing his face at the information L had just given him. It was just like L to use cameras for more than the purpose they were designed for. He glanced back at L and was annoyed to see the detective just sat on the bed staring off into space his thumb as ever poised at the edge of his mouth.

L sat and thought, more specifically he tried to think like Light. He ignored Beyond as he rifled through the bookshelf. He wasn't surprised when barely two minutes into his search Beyond stopped and merely watched him, he had wondered how long it would take Beyond to disregard his orders. He turned back to the task at hand.

Slowly he rose from his place on the bed and ensconced himself in the chair by the desk, his hand running across the spotless surface. He recalled the numerous occasions he had seen Light sat just here working. A smile slowly crept across L's face.

"It's in here," L said happily, his hand reaching towards the top right hand drawer, "now I wonder just what games Light has decided to play in here."

…

Light lay powerless on the floor where he had been left. His attempt to escape the handcuffs had been pointless and now he could feel blood slowly dripping from his wrists to the floor. He hoped the flow of blood was not strong enough to kill him, he expected it wouldn't be.

His mind dwelt on L and B. Would they find the Death Note and so know for certain he was Kira, or would they destroy it in their search and wipe his memories?

He wondered which option he thought was worse; living with B and L knowing that he was Kira and had been caught, or forever being held captive with no memory of what he had done, but still being punished regardless.

Somehow he felt either of them was going to be bad. He curled in on himself and stared at the floor, he couldn't understand how he had lost everything. He succumbed to sleep once more as the remnants of the drug that had been used on him acted on his psyche.

…

Light started as a sudden noise reverberated through his head. He opened his eyes warily and saw the Death Note lying inches from his face. It seemed he was destined to live with B and L with his memories.

"It was quite the interesting set up you had there," Beyond said, surprising Light with just how happy he sounded, "it's good to know that in that head of yours you have some good ideas."

"…"

Light just continued to stare at the Death Note, he had never been so depressed to see something in his life. Seeing it here before him just demonstrated how well his fate had been sealed. He felt like crying, but resisted he wouldn't give L or this man the pleasure of seeing him do such a thing. He gave an involuntary gasp as Beyond shifted him and ran a finger along one of his wrists.

"It seems you aren't as cowed as I thought you were," Beyond sighed, "you do realise that this will scar?"

"…"

"If you don't say something I will get annoyed," Beyond said, gripping the handcuffs and forcing Light to his feet.

Light gave a small groan as the handcuffs cut painfully into his already damaged flesh.

"Anyone would try to escape," Light gasped, as pain shot through his arms.

"If you are sensible you will not try again," Beyond said, pushing Light back so he was sat on the bed. He shuffled out of the room, the Death Note in one hand. Light wondered if he was being left alone again.

To his surprise B re-entered a minute later with a first aid kit and stared at him critically.

"If I release your hands you will _not_ attack me," Beyond said forcefully, "It will go very badly for you if you do. As I have said before your life will be relatively good if you just do what I say. Understood?"

Light considered his options and found he had none.

"I understand," Light replied staring down at the floor. He remained motionless as Beyond move behind him and undid the cuffs, and it was only with the slowest of movements that he brought his arms forward and viewed the full extent to which he had damaged his wrists.

Light watched in stunned silence as B slowly tended to his wrists, cleaning them gently before bandaging them up carefully. Light couldn't quite comprehend why he was being treated so well, or the swift change of personalities seemed to have towards him. He gritted his teeth against the pain of whatever Beyond was using to clean his wounds, and merely watched his keeper tend to him.

"Why?" Light whispered as B slowly tied the final bandage in place.

"Without the Death Note you could have been a very successful person," Beyond explained, "you are nearly as intelligent as L and I. Why would I want to break someone as intelligent as you? I don't want you forgetting your place, but I also don't want you to stop being intrinsically you."

This had not been the reply Light had been expecting. He had thought Beyond would mention something about him being Beyond's pet, not this seemingly sincere reply he had been given. Perhaps his future wasn't as bad as he had feared.

…

The months past and Light finally began to adjust properly to his situation. The greatest shock, albeit a surprising one, had been how revolted he had been to have to wear similar clothes to his captors. He had never really thought he would be so adversely affected by the lack of neat attire.

He had coped well with all the tasks Beyond had set him as well, once he had gotten over the distaste of being L and Beyond's personal maid anyway. Once he had been threatened with being given the costume to go with his role he had quickly acquiesced. At least cooking was enjoyable, even if the diet of L and B was monotonous he was provided with whatever ingredients he wished for. As long as he obeyed of course; in his first month here he had fought back and been given only jam to eat, he still felt sick whenever he looked at jam.

He also wasn't in chains, but he was tagged. More effective than a ball and chain was the tagging device that was locked round his ankle; he knew that this was just a physical reminder of the more effective tag they had injected into his arm. Unless he was prepared to dig a fairly substantial amount of his arm out, they would always know where he was.

He worried about Ryuk as well; the shinigami was rarely in his presence any more and seemed to be spending more and more time with Beyond. Perhaps it was because of Beyond having the eyes, perhaps the two had more in common than Light could see. In a way though he was grateful to not have the shinigami always floating around him, he could relax more.

He still wanted to know what they had told his family, and Misa, though. The need consumed his every waking moment and he knew eventually he would give into it and risk punishment by hacking one of the computers while L and B were out of the room, or asleep. He would have to ensure Watari wasn't around as well, he knew that the old man would have no qualms about reporting him.

Perhaps he could try tonight; it wasn't as if they bothered locking his room. Light had seen the view from the windows after all. Outside all was scrubland, if he did get out he would die out there and they had tagged him.

…

Light crept down the corridor, unaware that he was being quietly followed by Beyond. His door might not have been locked, but that didn't mean someone wasn't informed when it was opened. He darted into a room and towards the computer he could see glowing inside, hastily beginning to type.

Beyond watched in silence as Light quickly hacked into the computer, L and B had picked a quite easy password; it didn't take Light long at all. He would let Light do what he wished, there was nothing Light would be able to do to weaken L and B's hold on him, plus Beyond had quite a good idea what Light was looking for. It annoyed him Light hadn't just asked him, the boy still had way to much pride in his opinion.

Light searched frantically through the files and L's records for what he wanted, and there hidden in the police reports was what he was looking for, a missing persons report about him filed by his father. This hadn't been the outcome he had expected; from what he could gather from the reports neither his family nor his father knew he was Kira. Whether L had been protecting them or him he didn't know, but Light still felt grateful.

He sagged in his seat and felt a sudden tear fall down his cheek; his family still believed him, were still proud of him. He read through the fake reports L had made about searching for him and instead of feeling anger felt even more gratitude, L was protecting his family from the shock of knowing he was Kira. Some of the reports were quite extensive; he could tell L and probably Beyond had spent quite some time concocting them, it was from these reports he found out how far L had gone to eradicate all traces of him from the world. To know they would go to such lengths…

He sat there and in the dim light of the room quietly cried; the tears coursing down his cheeks as he was unable to keep reading the reports that affected him so badly. His family might still think he was their perfect son, but he had been erased from the world to do it. There was nothing left except his family to remember him, and he would never see them again.

Beyond was startled as he heard Light begin to cry, in the seven months Beyond and L had kept him here he had not cried. The suddenness of it now was quite startling. He felt strangely moved by it as well, the knowledge of how rare an action it must be and therefore the grief Light must be feeling cut through him terribly. He knew that type of grief; he had felt it when A had committed suicide, the older boy smiling up at him in his final moment of consciousness before the pills had taken effect.

Beyond moved into the room and towards the crying figure of Light Yagami before him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four

Light flinched as the hand landed on his head, and glanced up fearfully at Beyond.

"I'm sorry I-" Light began, but was interrupted by Beyond.

"I am not angry, I am disappointed," Beyond said quietly, "You felt you could not ask me about such things so you had to sneak about at night? You should know by now that I don't get angry with you for asking questions."

"I'm sorry," Light replied and realised he truly meant it, this new information had changed everything hadn't it? "I just… Thank you for not telling them, thank you."

Beyond was startled then as Light's crying _increased_ and he shifted closer to Beyond and almost hugged him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Light, if he had known telling Light this information would have this effect he would have done it sooner, but perhaps Light had needed to find out for himself.

"You are thanking me?" Beyond asked, wanting more of an explanation to such startling events.

"You let my family believe I was innocent, and spent so much time convincing them I had merely run off somewhere," Light whispered, "why are you doing so much?"

"Because just like L I was curious as to whether Light Yagami still remained under that Kira exterior," Beyond explained, "it seems he does."

"What?" Light gasped, his grip tightening on Beyond's shirt, almost as if he was using Beyond's presence to remain somewhat grounded.

"Light, you would never have thanked me for such things when you first arrived here. Particularly as you now know that your entire life has been erased," Beyond replied, a hand rising to brush through Light's hair. "You are not as Kira as you once were."

Despite himself Light couldn't help laughing slightly at Beyond's words.

"See, you are even laughing at my poor humour now," Beyond added smiling, "lets get you back to bed, you will have a long day tomorrow."

"…" Light's face suddenly looked up at him in apprehension.

"You still used a computer without permission and didn't tell me what had been bothering you," Beyond replied, "just because I wasn't angry doesn't mean you won't be punished."

Light tried to glare up at Beyond, but he didn't have the strength and he leant against Beyond once more. He didn't resist as he was coaxed up onto his feet and back along the corridor. He walked sheepishly next to Beyond and was very grateful they didn't meet L on their way back. He didn't want to have to explain the tear tracks still visible on his face.

Light held onto Beyond's arm as he made to leave him alone in his bedroom once more.

"What are you going to do to me tomorrow?" Light asked, and flinched as he saw Beyond's face darken. Beyond's anger was palpable.

"Do to you?" Beyond whispered bringing his face close to Light's, "Have I ever hit you since your first day here? What makes you think I would _do_ anything to you because of what you did tonight?"

Light swallowed and backed away as he shook his head, falling backwards onto the bed. Beyond followed him down and towered over him, he looked so angry now.

"I have tried so hard to be fair to you _Kira_," Beyond hissed, "even though I hated everything about what you had done, and the way you did it; and why? Because I thought underneath all that evil there was someone worth saving, someone who would be worth being around. You disappointed me tonight, but _now_ you have angered me! Do you really always think the worst of people? No wonder you look down on everyone."

Light flinched and fell sideways onto the bed; his fear drained from his face and was replaced with simple exhaustion.

"How could I not think the worst when you become angry so quickly... You scare me," Light whispered, shrinking in on himself, he hated being this weak, hated admitting these things. Doing so to Beyond only made things worse, "Despite you saying that I can ask questions, or request things; the times you get angry at me are so unpredictable. And you have threatened me with some very severe punishments; I don't know _what_ I can say. I'm tired of worrying about whether what I say will be alright or not. Punish me for this if you will, I just don't care anymore. As I found out tonight, there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop any of this."

Beyond sank down onto the bed and stared down at Light thoughtfully. It seemed Light's mental state was beginning to either break up, or Light was about to become completely enclosed in his mind. Beyond hadn't realised Light had been under _this _much stress. Perhaps it was time for him to reveal some information about himself, perhaps it was time to level the playing field somewhat.

"Light I was lying," Beyond sighed, "those threats were the only way I had to keep you under control. You are so wilful that it was the only way, I didn't want to have to physically harm you, but I knew the threat would be enough."

Light's face jerked round to look at Beyond, he looked vaguely hopeful and very surprised.

"Do you really think L would ever have let me do things like that to you?" Beyond added, "you were so caught up in yourself you can't really have thought about it properly. Even if I had wanted to I never would have been able to."

Light slowly sat up and shifted slightly closer to Beyond, he was staring at Beyond with an intensity Beyond hadn't seen in him before.

"Shall I tell you a little about myself Light?" Beyond murmured, looking down at Light, "I have murdered people too, but unlike you I used my bare hands. I thought I wasn't murdering them because their date of death was when I was killing them. It took L to show me where my reasoning was wrong. I wanted so much to surpass L that I forgot the basic things. Forgot just what being human meant."

Beyond smiled as he saw Light's gaze becoming much more stable, and yet that strange hope glimmered in their depths along with that fierce intensity. Beyond couldn't fathom why Light was looking at him so hopefully, but then there were always things about Light he couldn't fathom, that of course made him interesting. Light was so very interesting to him.

"I wanted to infuriate L so much that I set myself on fire," Beyond said, deciding to tell Light the whole story, he laughed quietly as he saw the shocked look on Light's face, "I wanted to give L a case he couldn't solve, and if that meant my death so be it; to my annoyance I was saved by L's operative on the case. I was forced to live, and to live with my crimes. However that did give me what L calls 'a chance at redemption', and now I have a chance to give that to you. Why would I hurt you? How would hurting you truly help that cause?"

"You did slap me several times on the first day here," Light commented softly, finally daring to say something, he was still looking at Beyond with the expression that so intrigued Beyond.

"That was Kira I was dealing with not you," Beyond replied, "I had to force you to admit to what you were, it was the only way to ensure your cooperation."

"You make it sound as though Kira is a separate entity."

"Light you are behaving completely differently than when you first arrived," Beyond said quietly, "let me ask you this; If I was to hand you the Death Note now what would you do with it?"

Light looked at Beyond in shock, was he being serious? Beyond stared back at him with his unfathomable black eyes; it seemed Beyond was being serious. Light gave it serious thought, but stopped as a hand suddenly landed on his head.

"If you even have to think about it," Beyond laughed, then you have proven my point."

"What happens now?" Light asked, leaning forward so his face was obscured from Beyond.

"I assume you mean your role here and our interactions?" Beyond said calmly, Light nodded slightly, "your role won't change, but I _might_ go a little easier on you. I won't make any more empty threats, but I still expect obedience from you. After all do you think that what you did with the Death Note was right?"

From the sag of Light's shoulders it was obvious that he still did, but perhaps there was some doubt now in his mind.

"Light, answer me," Beyond ordered, some of the softness his voice had just had leaving it.

"I do," Light whispered, he sounded apprehensive.

"So now I hope you can understand just why I am _not _going to let you disobey me. You road to redemption is much longer than mine. Don't be scared of me any more though Light, I will punish you for mistakes, but you don't have to be permanently scared of me."

"Does that mean I can say what I want now?" Light said, "And do more of what I want?"

"As long as you don't insult me or anyone else yes," Beyond replied, then he thought for a second, "There is a limit to what I will let you do, no computer or other technology, not yet. Feel free to do what you want aside from that."

Silence descended for a moment as Light considered B's words, he wondered what he could get away with now… which was probably why he did what he did next, well one of the reasons why he did what he did next.

Light shifted closer and kissed Beyond briefly on the lips. He gasped as he was suddenly forced backwards and pinned to the bed. Light wondered why he had done something as stupid as kissing Beyond, it was one of the few things that Beyond would probably slap him for now. Yet he found he wanted to do it again, no matter what that might incur from Beyond.

Despite all that had happened he enjoyed Beyond's company and, even though he didn't have much experience in these matters he wanted more. Perhaps his time in confinement was affecting his brain he didn't know, but he didn't care. If Beyond's threats had been false then perhaps there was hope.

"If that was in jest…" Beyond muttered leaving the obvious conclusion hanging in mid air.

"It wasn't," Light whispered, "I am not stupid Beyond."

Light's eyes widened in shock as Beyond's mouth met his, his cry of surprise only helping Beyond plunder his mouth more easily. He responded with fervour fighting with Beyond for dominance every step of the way, until with a small noise of annoyance Beyond bit down slightly on Light's tongue. Light twisted his head away as he looked up at Beyond in shock.

"You bit me."

"I am never going to let you be dominant in anything, particularly not this," Beyond replied coolly, "I can leave now and we never discuss this again if you can't live with that."

Light looked to be giving this a great deal of consideration, but then he knew just how total Beyond would want his control; he had to deal with this in everything else in his daily life after all. He wondered how extending it here would be any different.

"I understand," Light whispered, he gasped slightly as Beyond smirked down at him before Beyond was kissing him once more. This time he gave in and let Beyond guide him in his movements and was rewarded with a deepening of the kiss while a hand suddenly began to traverse his body and learn his sensitive spots. Fingers running across Light's chest and grazing his nipples.

"I think I am extremely grateful you caught me breaking the rules tonight," Light gasped as Beyond finally pulled away, his hand still pressed against Light's chest.

"You won't be in the morning," Beyond replied.

"You are _still_ going to punish me for it?" Light asked, he seemed surprised.

"I will always punish you if you do something I disapprove of," Beyond replied, "although in the future I may change my methods."

"I don't like the sound of that," Light said.

"I don't care," Beyond laughed, then he descended and began to kiss at Light's neck, his teeth gradually coming into play until Light's skin was covered in small bite marks and bruises. From the groans this elicited from Light he didn't seem to mind, or hadn't realised just how extensively Beyond had marked him. Beyond didn't know quite where this had come from, but to know how Light reacted to such attention interested him as much as Light's other actions. He wasn't sure he was capable of love, but he knew he was willing to try if he got to see more of Light this way.

Beyond smiled down at Light, and the glazed expression in Light's eyes, before pulling away and sitting at the end of the bed; he wondered if he was taking this too quickly. Knowing how emotionally distressed Light had been tonight, in the morning his reaction could be very different.

"Why did you stop?" Light asked, his hands rising to try and coax Beyond back down.

"I do not believe Light's answer," Beyond said quietly, "if you still feel the same way in the morning, then this can continue. However if that happens I am never going to give you another chance to back out. I do not want to rush Light into something that is merely a passing feeling."

"I do wa-" Light began sounding indignant at Beyond's disbelief, but Beyond covered his mouth with his hand.

"Consider this me being kind to you," Beyond laughed, "I don't do this often, so don't squander it. It's not often that I will give you time to think over a decision. In fact I don't think I have ever given it to you before. Now don't argue with me any more."

Light sighed and nodded before collapsing back onto the bed, he looked despondent.

"Light if this truly is your decision one night isn't that long to wait is it?" Beyond said calmly, "If you don't have patience I will only have to teach you patience. Believe me you don't want that."

"You can be so cruel," Light whispered.

"That is never going to change," Beyond said smiling as he stood up, "Either way you answer I will accept it. Now go to sleep Light."

As Beyond left Light wondered just what he should do now. He knew he wanted Beyond, but now he was able to think more rationally did he truly want Beyond when Beyond would have complete control. He didn't like giving Beyond control, particularly not in this; he was suddenly glad Beyond had given him time to think. However he wasn't sure he would be able to come to a decision.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five

Light had not got much sleep, he was torn between his options; however if Beyond's kisses were always as the one's he had been granted then perhaps submitting to Beyond would be worth it. If he could cope with it day to day as he had been, perhaps doing so in the more personal domain would not be so bad. Beyond had never been overly cruel to him after all, and his orders had always been reasonable.

He decided to follow through with what he had initiated the night before. The desire to be with Beyond, to actually feel more than a prisoner here was greater than any misgivings he may have felt about having to obey Beyond.

Light was actually surprised that his hands were shaking as he took his shower, his fingers fumbling over the buttons of his shirt. Contemplating such things in the light of day made the decision feel far more momentous to him. Plus now he had to tell Beyond face to face, fully awake he wasn't sure he could manage it. It was such a submissive thing to do, always in the past people had approached him, not the other way around.

It also worried him that Beyond might ask for Light's answer while L was present, then Light knew he would act like a headless chicken. He decided there was no way in _hell _that he would tell Beyond in front of L.

He was startled out of his reverie by a knock on his door. No-one ever knocked, he sidled over and opened the door. Beyond was hunched outside leaning on the door frame.

"You knocked," Light said startled.

"Good morning to you as well Light," Beyond chuckled.

"Good morning," Light mumbled, glad that Beyond hadn't taken his lack of greeting badly. He backed away and let Beyond into his room.

"I have come for your answer now instead of at breakfast, because it seems L did not sleep last night and is already there," Beyond explained, "I didn't want to embarrass you. So what is your answer?"

"I want this," Light said quickly, "Even with all your conditions and in the cool light of reason I want this."

Beyond smiled then and moved closer to Light, raising a hand and stroking his cheek softly. His smile widened as Light actually leaned into the touch.

"Kiss me," Beyond whispered, his hand running through Light's hair and enticing him closer. He nearly laughed as Light blushed. Light didn't disobey him though and leaned forward to press his lips to Beyond's.

Beyond immediately tightened his hold in Light's hair and tilted his head back before forcing his tongue into Light's mouth. Light sagged against him and gave in completely, his hands rising to grip the back of Beyond's shirt tightly; he moaned into the kiss and shuddered as Beyond enticed his tongue back into his mouth and sucked ever so gently. The strange move just made Light even more aroused as he caught all the possibilities that entailed.

When Beyond finally released him Light was severely out of breath, and Beyond saw the heavy blush on his cheeks before he buried his head into his shoulder. He smiled and held Light closer, delighting in the new power he had over Light. The real challenge now was not to abuse that power, it would be betraying Light's trust in him; and he knew it would be betraying L's as well. Light's was his to take care of and it would be much better to do so with Light wanting him to do everything instead of being forced to.

He pushed Light away from him and smiled at how dishevelled Light's hair now was because of his hands.

"Time for breakfast Light," Beyond said smiling, and then added with a laugh, "and then it's time for your punishment."

"But I thought-" Light began but stopped as Beyond raised his eyebrows and smirked at him.

"There will be plenty of time for that _tonight_ Light," Beyond whispered into Light's ear, before taking Light's hand and whisking him out of the room and marching him down the corridor.

…

L looked up startled from his breakfast and the report he was reading as Beyond marched in towing Light behind him. A rather dishevelled and flushed Light; L couldn't help smiling as he came to the only conclusion possible.

"Since when were you two a couple?" L asked, his thumb travelling up to the corner of his mouth as he attempted to hide his amusement.

"Since last night," Beyond replied laughing while Light blushed and obviously looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up, "I caught him hacking into one of the computers and somehow it developed from there."

"I see," L commented, then his gaze turned to Light, "You hacked into the computer system?"

"I have already dealt with it," Beyond replied, "he wanted to know what we had told his family."

"Why did he not ask?" L asked, his gaze flicking back to Light, who looked like he was gradually sinking below the table, he knew that the younger man didn't like being talked about like this.

"That's what I said," Beyond laughed, "he still has a pride issues, he was afraid to ask."

"Can you both please stop talking about me as if I am not here?" Light said suddenly.

"Why?"

Light groaned in annoyance as the two almost identical men spoke simultaneously. He hated it when they did that, it just didn't seem _fair._ They made it worse when they both laughed at him, his sudden embarrassment faded somewhat as one of Beyond's hands suddenly snuck beneath the table and squeezed his knee. Perhaps he wasn't as ganged up upon as he had been before. He also knew that he had a thank you to make. He turned towards L slightly.

"Thank you," Light said softly, managing to make eye contact with L despite the guilt he felt daily when he met their cool, dark gaze. "Thank you for not telling my family about who, _what_ I was. The amount of effort you put into it astounds me."

L inclined his head towards Light slightly.

"It was merely the best course of action for all involved," L replied, "I did not want to see your father go through the trauma of knowing his son was Kira, or see you go through the criminal justice system and be executed."

"I am still grateful," Light whispered.

"Then it was worth all the effort," L said, suddenly standing and gathering up his papers. He paused next to Light on his way out and rested his hand briefly on Light's shoulder, "it is good to see Light finally recovering."

"He makes it sound like I had some form of illness," Light commented a few minutes after L had left.

"From his point of view you probably did," Beyond replied, "it wouldn't surprise me if L thought people who murder in cold blood, such as you and I, have some form of mental illness that requires treating. I am stunned that he still sees the good in people despite his career choice. Now I believe it's time for your punishment. Come with me."

With a despondent sigh Light followed Beyond out and down the corridor to the bathroom, he watched apprehensively as Beyond began to rummage around in the cabinets.

"You will be needing this," Beyond said smiling handing Light a toothbrush, "all the floors need scrubbing."

"What," Light said, he looked horrified.

"Oh you don't have to do the bedrooms, they are carpeted after all," Beyond laughed, "but all the other floors look dirty to me."

"You have got to be joking," Light said softly, his disdainful glance looking first at the toothbrush and then the floor.

"No I don't think so no," Beyond laughed, then he glanced at his watch, "you have until seven this evening, so ten hours. I will check them carefully, and the more you have done the easier you will have it this evening."

"You are using this to judge that?" Light growled.

"Oh yes," Beyond said smirking, "I did warn you, but have already made your decision."

Light glared at Beyond, then he sagged; he had agreed to follow Beyond's instructions willingly. This was an instruction; it was very likely Beyond was testing him.

"How long a break am I allowed for lunch?" Light asked, not looking at Beyond; his eyes widened as Beyond suddenly kissed his cheek while a hand ran through his hair.

"I'll bring you lunch," Beyond replied.

"I would say thank you," Light sighed, "but I know you will just use it as an opportunity to watch me work."

"Oh indeed," Beyond said, "but that shouldn't bother you."

"If it was anyone else, perhaps not," Light replied with a growl, "but with _you_, it's an entirely different matter entirely."

"It's good to see you are taking my instructions to speak much more freely to heart," Beyond laughed as he moved towards the door. Behind him Light flinched as he realised just how badly he had been arguing with Beyond, this was a bad thing considering what was being planned in Beyond's mind for this evening.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered.

Beyond looked back at him startled, his hand holding the door.

"Did I say it was a bad thing?" Beyond said staring at Light.

…

Light's predominant feeling was pain. His back ached, his arms ached, his legs ached and his feet ached. In fact the only place that didn't ache was... he paused mid thought. No, _everywhere_ ached he realised. From the clock on the wall he knew had only an hour left to finish this room, he had surprised himself greatly in managing to get through all the rooms he had to do.

His fingers were beginning to lose fine motor coordination and every knuckle was beginning to not just ache, but burn with pain. He persevered though, there was no way he was going to disappoint Beyond. Besides he only had this room to go.

Half way across the floor he stopped and collapsed onto his side, he couldn't go on. Shakily he brought his hands into his vision and stared at them in horror, every nail was scuffed and most were broken, and his fingers barely bent. With a small sob he curled his body up and turned his eyes fixed on the door. It was a painful fifteen minutes for Light as he waited for Beyond to come for him, he couldn't move to go and find him, his body hurt so much. Despite Beyond's words to the contrary Light still worried about his reaction. He had failed after all.

…

Beyond winced inwardly as he saw how dishevelled Light looked as he found him at the end of the day. The younger man had looked a little careworn at lunch, but nothing like this.

"Oh Light," Beyond sighed, "why didn't you stop sooner before you ended up like this? For someone allegedly as smart as you, you are being very stupid."

"_You_ told me to do this," Light whispered, his gaze fixed on his still painful hands.

Beyond followed Light's gaze to his obviously hurt fingers, and then to the pile of broken toothbrushes at the bottom of the bucket; he shook his head in bemusement, Light had never taken an order this much to heart before.

"Can you stand Light?" Beyond asked.

"I can try," Light whispered, making motions to get up.

"That would be a no then," Beyond muttered, and scooped Light up into his arms, "I am only carrying you once, do not expect me to do this again."

"I shall make the most of it then," Light chuckled softly and leant into Beyond.

"I see you are feeling better," Beyond said softly as he struggled with a door.

Light realised that it was his bedroom door just before Beyond got it open and deposited him on his bed. He started back as Beyond began to undo his shirt; was Beyond really going to do this now without even a by your leave?

"What are you doing?" Light whispered, unable to fight as Beyond pulled his shirt completely off.

"Not that," Beyond replied calmly, "not yet. However this is the only way to help you in your current condition. Now help me take off your trousers."

Light didn't move and Beyond looked up to find Light staring at him like a rabbit in the headlights. He looked terrified.

"You don't trust me do you?" Beyond sighed, "despite everything I told you last night, you don't trust me. Fine, they can stay on for now. I will show you what I am going to do."

Light felt his heart pounding in his chest as Beyond moved onto the bed behind him and gradually pulled him back into his arms. He swallowed hurriedly as Beyond moved one of his stiff arms and took his hand between both of his. With slow and careful movements Beyond began to massage life into the fingers, bending them slowly in all the directions they could go, his thumb pressing into Light's palm.

Light felt guilt run through him again as he realised Beyond really had been attempting to look after him again, he relaxed back against Beyond as he continued his task.

"Light," Beyond whispered into his ear, "this was meant to be a punishment, _not_ a form of torture. When it got painful you should have stopped."

"I'm sorry," Light whispered, saying the word he had never said before his confinement by L and Beyond; but seem to be compensating for since he arrived. He sighed as Beyond's attention shifted to his other hand, he rather liked this gentle side Beyond was demonstrating. His sigh turned into a happy little groan as Beyond coaxed his head to the side and worried at his neck. His teeth nipped and sucked at Light's neck, renewing the marks he had made the night before.

Light nearly chuckled as he realised Beyond had of course had ulterior motives to his kindness, it didn't surprise him; he wondered if Beyond had planned his punishment to ensure this would happen. He was glad Beyond had massaged some life into his hands then as Beyond shifted his attention to Light's chest.

His fingers ran up Light's skin, before they attacked and teased his nipples; Beyond grinned at the small cries and withheld whimpers such an action caused. It seemed Light had very sensitive nipples. Light almost writhed in Beyond's grasp, his hands tightening in the sheets as pleasure began to build through his body. Any doubts or worries he had before had gone now, not that many had been there before anyway.

Light yelped as Beyond suddenly pressed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist, his hands clasping Light's above his head. Beyond's gaze was predatory as he gazed down at Light, and Light couldn't help shuddering in anticipation.

"This is your final chance to say no," Beyond whispered.

"Please don't make me go through that again," Light replied, "not again."

Beyond chuckled at the sudden pained tone Light's voice had.

"Can I take that to mean if I go to remove your trousers you won't struggle this time?" Beyond asked, "what we are about to do requires the removal of all your clothes after all."

"I am about to start struggling if you _don't _do something," Light cried, then he whimpered as Beyond suddenly bent down and bit a nipple. He wasn't sure if he wanted Beyond to do that again or not.

Beyond smirked as he saw the conflicted expression on Light's face, it wouldn't surprise him in the least if Light was a closet masochist, he had continued on through the pain when cleaned the floor after all. He shifted down Light's body and slowly undid the fastenings of Light's jeans, he could feel Light watching him as he did so and smiled as he shifted his hand suddenly and squeezed the prominent bulge in front of him.

Light groaned and arched off the bed, pressing up into Beyond's touch. With a swift motion Beyond used this opportunity to pull both Light's trousers and underwear down to his knees. Light's groan turned into a yelp as his erection was bared to the world. Light had no way of hiding just how much he was desiring Beyond's attentions right now. Even though his body still ached from his strenuous activities throughout the day, his yearning for Beyond was beginning to overtake him.

Light shuddered as Beyond took his trousers of his body and stared down at his as if considering which part of him to devour first.

"Please," Light whispered, his fingers flexing against the bed sheets, "please do something."

"You are going to have to be more specific," Beyond replied, beginning to lay soft kisses against Light's inner thighs causing Light to gasp in sudden pleasure, before leaning over Light and smiling down at him, "what do you want me to do?"

"I thought you were the one who gave the orders here," Light whispered, trying to entice Beyond closer with his hands.

"I was ordering you to tell me," Beyond whispered, his fingers trailing through the very edge of the hair's that surrounded Light's cock, "I didn't say I would do it. Now tell me, or I will tease you for hours if I have to."

Light whimpered as Beyond ran a finger softly along the underside of his erection, tracing along the deep red vein that pulsed there. He longed to just reach up and force Beyond to touch him more, and do more, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"I want you to touch me properly," Light whispered, "Take me, please."

"You actually said it," Beyond chuckled, "well I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Beyond wrapped a hand around Light's straining erection and pumped him briskly, twisting his hand as he did so, occasionally letting his nails scrape across Light's sensitive flesh enticing the most pleasing little moans and whimpers from him, his legs twitching and shifting against the sheets as his hands fisted in the sheets.

"No," Light whimpered suddenly, "Not yet," he took in a deep shuddering breath as Beyond increased his ministrations, "I don't want to not-"

Beyond smiled at Light's sudden cries, he wasn't about to listen to them. He leant closer and licked at a nipple, his other hand coming into play to tease Light's balls and press against his perineum. With a strangled cry Light came into Beyond's hand and over his chest, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath his eyes glazed from the pleasure. Beyond happily studied Light's face for a moment, etching the expression of utmost pleasure into his mind, before he slowly rose from the bed and moved away from Light.

Light lay on the bed attempting to recover his senses as the remnants of the pleasure he had felt as he came flowing through his system. He nearly felt like crying then as he watched Beyond walk casually walk towards the door. Had he been lied to?

"I'm coming back," Beyond said suddenly turning as he exited the room, "don't you dare move from that spot."

Light felt happy anticipation flood through him again and he could help smiling at Beyond as the door closed. He did wonder about what Beyond was going to get though. His question was answered as Beyond returned with a tube of something and placed it on the nightstand, it seemed Beyond had been thinking about him again, he look away from Beyond embarrassed as the older man smiled at his burgeoning erection.

"Still happy with your decision I see," Beyond muttered, moving to remove his shirt, "I wonder if it will stay that way. I burnt worst where my clothes were."

Light gasped then as Beyond's burn scars finally came into view, coursing across Beyond's torso and along his upper arms. Light saw that they continued along his lower body as well and down Beyond's legs. Beyond stared at him as if waiting his judgement, this was the first time Light had seen him worried, and that just made his truthful reply even easier to say.

"Why would seeing them change how I feel?" Light said calmly, sitting up slightly to smile at Beyond, "they are a part of who you are and I want you. They are just part of the package as far as I am concerned. Can I… can I touch them?"

Wordlessly Beyond moved closer and watched stunned as Light laid soft kisses against his stomach, his fingers running gently along the rough skin and scars. He raised a hand and gently ran his had through Light's hair, then his hand tightened in surprise as Light's head descended further and he laid a tentative kiss against the head of Beyond's heavy erection.

"Don't tempt me to accept that offer," Beyond sighed, forcing Light's head back, "when I come I want to be buried inside your ass not your mouth."

Beyond smirked as his choice of words made Light blush as he swallowed hurriedly in a sudden flush of arousal. He pushed the still blushing Light back down onto the bed, and forced his legs apart. There was no fear in Light's eyes though, his eyes stayed resolutely fixed on Beyond as if pleading him to continue on.

Beyond kept his gaze fixed with Light's as he slowly coated his fingers with lube, he was pleased to see Light's breathing become heavier just from this action. Then in one swift motion he buried his middle finger completely inside Light twisting it around to coat Light with as much of the lube as possible, he felt Light clamp down around him in response, a grimace appearing on his face.

"If you don't relax this is going to hurt every step of the way," Beyond murmured, puling his finger slowly out only to push it into Light once more this time with a friend. Despite knowing this was Light's first time he was not going to go easy on him. Light gave a small groan and tried to relax, his form tensing as Beyond scissored his finger's apart again and again inside him. Beyond finally relented and went in search of a spot he knew Light was going to become addicted to.

He knew he had found it when Light nearly screamed in pleasure, he really was so sensitive, and pressed down onto his fingers. He smiled and withdrew his fingers and swiftly thrust back in adding a third finger alongside them. Only the barest flicker of pain crossed Light's face before Beyond assaulted his prostate with his fingers, rubbing and pinching it slightly with his fingers before spreading his digits as far apart as he was able.

"Need… you," Light panted, "Fingers… not... enough."

"You forgot the magic word," Beyond managed to say, despite his own straining erection responding dramatically to Light's words.

"Oh God, Beyond PLEASE," Light screamed, his hands rising to Beyonds shoulders as he tried to bury Beyond's fingers deeper within him.

Beyond forced Light back down onto the bed and pulled his fingers out of Light. He leaned over Light and pressed his erection between Light's ass cheeks. He looked down into Light's imploring face for a long moment, his own arousal building at the pained and imploring expression that looked up at him as Light silently begged him to take him. Then in one swift motion he thrust deep into Light's body, not stopping until his balls pressed against Light. The strangled cry of pleasure mixed with sudden pain was music to his ears and he couldn't help pulling out and repeating the motion with far more force just to hear that noise again.

From the way Light's arms moved round him to pull him closer it didn't seem Light was going to argue with such harsh treatment. This was all the agreement Beyond needed and he began to pound into Light, angling his harsh thrusts to hit Light's prostate every time.

Light struggled to meet Beyond's thrusts, his mind a sea of heady pleasure, no longer registering how often he was crying and moaning in ecstasy. He longed for Beyond to go faster even though he knew that Beyond was already thrusting into him with enough force to make him limp for a week. For the second time that night he could feel himself racing towards the edge and Beyond hadn't even touched his erection this time.

As if on cue a hand tightened around his erection and moved in time with Beyond's thrusts into his body. His cry of pleasure as he came was cut off as Beyond suddenly kissed him, his own release thundering through him as his cum heated up Light's inside even further.

Beyond collapsed onto Light as his release took all the strength from his arms, he laid shaky kisses on Light's face as he smiled down at Light. He could feel Light's arms shaking against his back as his deep brown eyes turned towards Beyond and he returned Beyond's smile. For a moment both were silent as they lost themselves in their joint pleasure, then finally Light spoke.

"C-could you ask me that question about the Death Note again?"

"Would you ever use the Death Note again? Or do you feel you did the right thing in using it?" Beyond whispered, surprised by Light's sudden choice of topic.

"I finally have an answer for you," Light whispered, "definitely no. If I had continued on with my plan I never would have met you."

"What a horribly soppy reply," Beyond chided, and pulled the pillow out from underneath Light's head and hit him in the face with it.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Here is the final part of this short story. Slept twice and did many things and still managed to finish it within 36 hours! I have never written as fast as I have for this, I don't even manage to write so fast for Constant Temptation.

I hope you enjoy; Please read and review!

* * *

Epilogue

It had been a year since Light had given himself completely to Beyond and life had improved immeasurably for them both. Light had even got used to Ryuk occasionally watching the things he and Beyond did, things he would have preferred no-one else saw… but if Beyond told him it was okay and not to worry about it, he would.

Thankfully Ryuk spent most of his time away from them, it seemed his conversations with Beyond had been Beyond convincing him to just _go away_ and raid an apple orchard or something. The shinigami hadn't needed much convincing actually and seemed all to keen to explore when he realised all that he could _do._

Light smiled as Beyond suddenly began running a hand through his hair, and he glanced up at Beyond from where he sat on the floor, to see Beyond staring out at the horizon. He seemed to be deep in thought, but then with eyes like his he always seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Light asked, tilting his head back completely so it rested on the edge of the chair, where Beyond was sat as they relaxed on the balcony.

"I never thought I would ever see this place again," Beyond whispered, his gaze travelling back over the grounds below them, before finally settling on Light's face. "I never thought L would trust us enough to let us stay here."

"Why is this place so special?" Light said softly, "We moved here so suddenly and you and L didn't tell me anything about where we were going."

"This is where the next L will be found," Beyond sighed, "each child is a potential heir. The smartest orphans in the world, and I used to be one of them. Actually I was one of the first; it's one of the only things I have failed at. Now is there anything else you wished to know, or will I, _as usual_, get the questions in dribs and drabs?"

"I like to pace out my inquiries," Light laughed, "if I asked all at once I couldn't let my mind run around and make up my _own_ answers. I seem to be developing your sense of fun."

Beyond hit Light over the head with his book slightly, smiling as this just made Light laugh harder. Beyond couldn't help wondering just when he and Light had become so easy with each other… Light might still follow his orders, follow them immediately and without question, but Beyond found himself not willing to issue those orders as frequently as he knew he normally would. He smirked and leaned down to plunder Light's mouth, taking in Light's heady groan with his usual delight.

…

This was how L found them when he came to find them a few minutes later. He rolled his eyes in happy consternation, he had no particular interest in such a relationship for himself, but seeing the two people he had most wanted to see 'redeem themselves' so wrapped up in each other made him happy.

"Why is it every time I come to find you both," L commented, "you are doing that?"

"Perhaps you just have particularly poor timing," Beyond laughed as he pulled away from Light, his hand returning to Light's hair. He always liked to keep Light aware of his presence, plus it felt nice between his fingers.

"It's not as if we have anything else to do either," Light said quietly, unable to keep the smile of his face, "you wouldn't want us to get bored now would you?"

"Well perhaps I can change that," L sighed, turning to look over the balcony at the children playing noisily below, "A case has come up that requires both of your assistance."

L felt the heavy silence fall behind him and knew he had their complete attention. He turned to face and saw equal expressions of surprise.

"When we captured you Light," L said slowly, "we could not touch Misa because she had 'the eyes' and therefore it would have been too dangerous to bring her in, especially with her shinigami in tow, from her profile we knew you were likely to be the cause of her crimes, so if we removed you it was probable she would stop. This was indeed the case."

"I'm glad to hear she stopped," Light murmured, and he really was. He felt guilt tighten in his gut at the thought of how he had manipulated Misa.

"You are not that person anymore," Beyond whispered, tightening his hand in Light's hair and enforcing his words. He felt Light's small nod of acceptance, "What's happened L?"

"Two weeks ago Misa Amane died," L replied, "she died quite suddenly while at work, and the doctors could find no underlying cause…"

"She told me that she was given the Death Note because a shinigami killed a person who attacked her," Light said suddenly, "apparently she gained what was left of the shinigami's life when the shinigami died because of it."

"That would explain events," L sighed, "however that is not why I came. Someone else has begun operating with the Death Note again. They seem at least almost as intelligent as you Light, because they have begun to follow your original plan."

"What," Beyond said, he looked just as stunned as Light. He glanced down as Light hunched up and buried his head against his knees, he knew Light was blaming himself for this new Kira. He knew Light would need a lot of convincing tonight that it _wasn't_ his fault.

To Beyond's surprise L padded over and crouched down in front of Light.

"Look at me Light," L whispered kindly, and gave one of his rare smiles when Light did look up at him, "I thought it would help you if you could help me find this Kira. With all three of us looking for him, how could we not succeed? So Light, will you help me?"

"Stop talking to me as if I am five and I will," Light replied, his voice haughty, but his eyes shone with silent gratitude.

"Both of you come with me then," L said, jerking back up and walking away, "we have much to do."

Beyond and Light glanced at each other before hurrying after L, they knew such an opportunity would only come once. They were not about to let it pass them by.

L was right though, will all three of them working together under L's command, there was unlikely to be anything that could stand against them and succeed. It was likely this new Kira was going to learn whole new definitions of 'futility' and 'useless'.

It sounded like fun.

..

The end… or is it?

* * *

A/N; So here is the end of my short story based around Beyond and Light. It was meant to be a single one-shot chapter for my friend, VirtualDraconium, for her birthday…. It grew somewhat as my stories are want to do…

Anyway; If people like this story I may consider continuing it, or beginning a BeyondxLight story. Of course it's continuance is totally at the discretion of my friend, as this does effectively belong to her. However I am prepared to write more of this pairing if people want it.

*bows*

Thank you for reading.

* * *


End file.
